1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sun blocking devices, and more particularly concerns a folding, retractable sunshield adapted for use in a parked vehicle to block sunlight from entering through the vehicle's windows.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous vehicular sun blocking devices have been disclosed in the prior art. Sunlight entering the vehicle heats the interior and causes degradation of the seats and other components of the interior of the vehicle. Various sunshade devices have been employed to prevent sunlight from entering a parked vehicle, said devices being designed for use either upon the exterior or within the interior of the vehicle. The exterior devices may be comprised of an arcuate semi-transparent member mounted above the upper portion of the front window, thus filtering and shading part of the interior of the vehicle only when the sun is at the higher part of its orbit. Other exterior shade means may comprise a compliant tarp or covering which may cover the windows only or the entire vehicle.
The interior shade devices generally are either curtains, venetian blinds, or roll-up shades which are permanently or semi-permanently mounted upon the windows or window frames of the vehicle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,003,812 to Haugland discloses a multi-pleated panel capable of folding downwardly accordion-style to a compact, horizontally elongated storage state. This design comprises a plurality of moving parts, lending itself to relatively expensive manufacture, and would more than likely require the use of two hands for raising or lowering. It is most preferable to have a shade which may be easily deployed with one hand, particularly for use interiorly of the rear window of the automobile. The other hand may then be used for supporting the user's weight while reaching toward the shade.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,042 to Liu discloses a sunshade having a plurality of horizontally disposed accordion folding panels which are held upon the window by means of suction cups. A coiled spring plate mounted upon a handle on the top panel of the shade achieves folding of the shade. This shade design is disposed at the bottom of the window while not in use, thereby obstructing visibility through the lower portion of the window. Another spring-urged shade is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,711 to Goebel. The Goebel device is comprised of a plurality of accordion pleated fabric panels having apertures penetrated by spring urged strings which have upper extremities fixedly associated with a top panel, and lower extremities associated with a shaft urged to rotate by a spiral wound spring. A suction cup is used to maintain the shade in the upright position. A similar device with yet greater complexity is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,345,106 to Erps. The Erps shade requires an elaborate mechanism which may not be adaptable to existing vehicle doors, and would have limited applicability to front and rear windshields which are generally curved.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,710 to Chen discloses a venetian blind device adaptable to the side windows of a vehicle. The venetian blind is not amenable to low cost manufacture, is not easily adaptable to front and rear curved or sloping windshields, and would limit visibility through the upper portion of the window when raised.
Recent developments have been made in shade devices which are manually deployed and removed by the user. U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,304 to Elliot discloses a sun shield constructed of lightweight flexible fabric having vertical stiffening members at the center and lateral extremities. Velcro fasteners are used to maintain the shade in deployed position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,396 to Levy discloses a sun shield having a plurality of accordion folded vertical panels, some of which have suction cups at the top which secure the shield to the windshield when deployed. These devices must be manually folded and unfolded, using two hands, and stored elsewhere from the site of use when not in use.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a conveniently usable sunshade for a vehicle.
It is another object of this invention to provide a sunshade as in the foregoing object which may be easily deployed and retracted with one hand.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a sunshade of the aforesaid nature which is easily stored in a ready position while not in use.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a sunshade of the aforesaid nature which may be easily adapted to fit a myriad of automobile windows.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a sunshade of the aforesaid nature which is durable, compact, easily installed, efficient, and amenable to low cost manufacture.
These and other beneficial objects and advantages will be apparent from the following description.